


Потому что ты мне нравишься

by greencrayon



Series: А если это ты? [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Confessions, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, One-Sided Attraction, Subways, Trains, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Стайлз так и не узнал имени Джексона, но выяснил, кем тот работает. И попал.





	Потому что ты мне нравишься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056972) by [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012). 



Джексон сидит за своим столом и пялится в экран, когда к нему подходит Адам и встает рядом.

— Не стоило притаскивать его сюда, — говорит босс, складывая руки на груди и глядя сверху вниз.

Джексон поднимает взгляд на друга и вздыхает.

— Да? А что мне оставалось делать? Допросить его прямо на улице?

— Мог бы на явку? — Адам взмахивает правой рукой.

— Ага, а то в прошлый раз ты не вышел из берегов, когда я использовал явочную квартиру.

— То был совсем другой случай, и _ты_ это знаешь. Ты использовал явку ЦРУ… без разрешения. Для личных нужд. А в этот раз ты бы конечно позвонил мне… и я действительно должен это объяснять?

— Черт. Я знаю, что принял правильное решение. Знаю, что этот парень что-то скрывает. Я видел его в вагоне и он точно шел за мной. Так что да, есть вероятность, что он за мной следил… Не знаю, — Джексон качает головой. — Если он знает, кто я, мы должны выяснить, на кого он работает, и лучше всего это сделать именно тут. Поэтому я и притащил его сюда.

— А если ты ошибся? — Адам снова скрещивает руки, поднимая брови.

— Не может быть. Я думал, ты доверяешь моей интуиции, — не верит Джексон.

Адам фыркает.

— Я сам тебя завербовал, так? Все мы иногда ошибаемся. Даже _ты_.

Адам разворачивается. Джексон следит, как тот заходит в свой кабинет, садится за стол и вытаскивает мобильный из кармана пиджака. Джексон отводит взгляд и на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Он опускает голову на ладони и надеется, что не налажал.

По крайней мере, судя по тону, Адам не был разозлен. Слишком часто Джексон слышал другой его голос, видел, как темнели голубые глаза, когда он расстраивался, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Поэтому, он не мог ошибиться насчет парня, даже если пока ничего на него не накопал.  
Джексон надеется, что только пока.

***  
   
— Привет, — говорит Лидия, входя в главный офис, где и стоит стол Джексона и несколько других. — Он очнулся.

— О, спасибо, — поворачивается к ней Джексон.

— Я полагаю, _ты_ им займешься…— Лидия бросает косой взгляд на кабинет Адама.

— Ну да. Кто еще? Это моё дело, не так ли?

— Я бы не стала называть этот случай делом… — ухмыляется Лидия.

— Я буду называть его так, как захочу, черт побери.

Лидия слишком хорошо знает Джексона и видит, когда её коллега напряжен и разозлён всем на свете.

Джексон вздыхает.

— Ладно. Просто продолжай пробивать его. Контакты, банковские счета, телефонные звонки, вылеты за пределы страны, абсолютно всё, что сможешь накопать…

— Само собой. Поняла, — кивает Лидия. Её тянет сказать, что она прекрасно знает, как делать свою работу, но по неведомой причине сегодня она добра сверх обычного.

— Попроси помощи у Айзека, если понадобится. Он сейчас не должен быть занят ничем срочным.

— Хорошо. Иди уже, — говорит Лидия, взмахом руки указывая на лестницу, ведущую вниз, к допросным комнатам.

Джексон не отвечает. И направляется к кофе-машине, прежде чем спуститься вниз.  
    
***  
   
Когда Стайлз приходит в сознание, оказывается, что он сидит на стуле в середине комнаты, а перед ним металлический стол. Он осматривается — освещение слабое, да и нет ничего важного, что бы дало ему хоть небольшую подсказку о местонахождении и вообще происходящем. Опускает взгляд на наручники на запястьях. Он в сильном недоумении и ко всему прочему, голова раскалывается от боли.

— Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь? — кричит Стайлз. — Я здесь! Это на случай, если вы забыли про меня! — качает головой. — Черт. Я здесь!

Ничего не происходит, и Стайлзу остается только перебирать в мыслях события, предшествовавшие его появлению здесь. Чем больше он думает, тем больше запутывается.

Наконец, пятнадцать минут спустя, в комнату входит парень из метро и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Наконец-то! — выдыхает Стайлз. — Что за хрень здесь происходит? — спрашивает он. — Где я?

Незнакомец подходит ближе и останавливается прямо перед Стайлзом, держа стаканчик с кофе в руках. Он усмехается.

— Сдается мне, ты всё перепутал. Здесь вопросы задаю я, — он ставит стаканчик на стол. — Начнем с твоего рассказа о том, кто ты такой на самом деле.

— Чего? Я не… То есть, ты же явно спёр мой кошелек и сумку, так что ты точно знаешь, кто я.

Парень скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я настойчиво рекомендую тебе прекратить это.

— Прекратить? Что прекратить? — хмурится Стайлз.

— Это. Хватит врать, черт возьми! Просто расскажи, кто ты и откуда, и мы будем работать от этого.

— Черт! Я Стайлз… Стайлз Стилински. И боже, я американец… Я по-твоему не похож на американца? Слушай, я понятия не имею, что тут делаю…

— И снова. Неправильный ответ. Я сказал: Хватит. Врать.

Незнакомец не повышает голос, но в нём явно слышится угроза. Он облокачивается на стол, складывая руки на столешницу. Его лицо всего в нескольких дюймах от Стайлзова, и каким бы пиздецом не оборачивалась ситуация, Стайлз не может сосредоточиться, когда эти глаза и губы так близко.

— Я знаю, что тебя зовут не Стайлз. Я знаю, что это прикрытие…

— Погоди! — перебивает его Стайлз. — Да! Хорошо, официальное имя у меня другое… но, то есть, это моё имя, клянусь. Меня так все звали с пяти лет! Это _моё_ имя!

— Ладно, забудем на секунду про твое идиотское имя. На кого ты работаешь?

— Работаю? — Стайлз облизывает губы, чувствуя, как тревожится сильнее. — Черт. Тоже в моем кошельке! Там моя пресс-карта. Я журналист. Работаю в Херальд Трибьюн, просто проверьте!

Джексон отворачивается и молчит.

— Может, ты снимешь с меня наручники? Я ничего не сделал! И пить хочу, можно мне воды?

— Ты не ответил ни на один из моих вопросов! И уже требуешь!

— Чего? — неверяще переспрашивает Стайлз. — Я на все твои дурацкие вопросы ответил! А вы меня держите здесь против моей воли и я точно опоздал на работу! Хотя бы скажи мне, где я и в чем вы меня нахрен обвиняете? — продолжает Стайлз, начиная психовать. — Мне нужен адвокат?

Джексон фыркает.

— Шпионам обычно не так-то просто достать адвоката, так что хватит загадок и начинай говорить… Потому что если не начнешь, я тебя заставлю, и поверь, тебе это не понравится.

— Шпионам? — задает вопрос Стайлз, когда до него доходит, что сказал незнакомец. — Ты думаешь, я шпион? — он поднимает брови. — Я? Серьезно?

Джексон не обращает внимания на вопросы Стайлза.

— На. Кого. Ты. Работаешь? Какие у тебя инструкции?

— Инструкции? — хмыкает Стайлз. — Да нет у меня никаких инструкций, потому что я _не_ шпион. Я журналист. Вот и всё. И я не вру. Ты все не так понял!

— Заткнись! — орет на него незнакомец. — Я видел тебя в поезде. Я _знаю_ , что ты следил за мной. Итак, кто приказал тебе следить за мной и зачем? Какие у тебя инструкции?

— Да я уже сказал! У меня нет инструкций и никто мне не приказывал следить за тобой, потому что…

— Знаешь, мы пробиваем твои счета, контакты, всё. Что бы ты ни скрывал, мы найдем. Так что хватит тратить моё время. Допрос будет продолжаться, пока ты не выложишь мне всё.

— Вы не имеете права держать меня здесь! Я американский гражданин и у меня есть права!

— Ладно. Последний шанс, — продолжает Джексон. — У тебя пятнадцать секунд на ответ. После этого я встаю и когда вернусь, то буду уже не таким терпеливым.

— Господи, ты наверно самый глупый шпион в мире, если думаешь, что я один из вас, — говорит Стайлз, качая головой.

— Десять секунд, — веско произносит парень.

Стайлз вздыхает. Как бы стрёмно он сейчас себя не чувствовал в наручниках и в этой обстановке, это еще не самое худшее. Хуже было бы признаться, как он вляпался в эту ерунду. Никогда он не оказывался в более стыдной ситуации, но признать правду — скорее всего его единственный выход. И это еще если незнакомец поверит ему, и сдается, это маловероятно.

— Ладно, — сдается Стайлз. — Я следил за тобой. Это правда. Не отрицаю. Но ты ошибаешься на мой счет. Нет у меня никаких инструкций и я точно вам не угроза… Или, черт, этой стране, раз уж на то пошло, — Стайлз фыркает и облизывает губы. — Черт, я даже имени твоего не знаю, — побежденно признает Стайлз. — По правда, я ничего о тебе не знаю. Не знал, где ты работаешь до тех пор, пока ты не вошел в эту дверь… А теперь я бы сказал, что ты из ЦРУ.

— Хорошо. Давай на секунду _представим_ , что я тебе поверил, — Джексон взмахивает рукой. — Итак, какого хрена ты за мной следил? Тебе не показалось это несколько подозрительным?

Стайлз на мгновенье прикрывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Ну… Когда ты так всё описываешь, то наверно похоже… Но я не… — Стайлз задумывается на секунду, как лучше сказать. Хотя какие бы слова он не подобрал, всё равно будет звучать жалко. Это точно. — Я вот что…

— Извини, время вышло, — Джексон разворачивается, но уже взявшись за дверную ручку, слышит.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься.

 _Черт_.

— Что ты сказал? — Джексон поворачивается к Стайлзу и за несколько шагов снова оказывается прямо перед ним.

— Ты меня слышал, — ему очень не хочется повторять.

Джексон издает смешок.

— Да. Я тебя слышал. Из миллиона историй, что я слышал, эта… скажем, в топе самых идиотских.

— Вот именно. Думаешь, настоящий шпион стал бы такое выдумывать? — Стайлз поднимает брови в надежде.

— Я… — Джексон теряет дар речи на мгновенье. А с ним последнее время такое редко случается.

— Но это не выдумка. Такая вот правда. Понимаю, для тебя звучит глупо и еще как… Но всё, что я знаю — каждый день ты садишься на поезд в 7:55 и двадцать минут спустя выходишь. А потом, три недели назад ты перестал ездить в метро и я думал… — Стайлз отворачивается от внимательного взгляда Джексона. — Я не знал, что с тобой случилось. Может ты был в порядке, переехал или сменил работу. Я не знал, что и думать. И я поговорил со Скоттом.… Ну, он мой лучший друг… Так что я рассказал ему о тебе и он напомнил мне, что я идиот и мне надо было подойти к тебе. Угу, как будто это так просто… И когда сегодня утром ты вернулся, я так и хотел сделать. Я собирался встать, и знаешь, заговорить с тобой. Ну, такой был план, понимаешь?

— _План_? — против воли усмехается Джексон.

— Да… Да. У меня был _план_. Может и дурацкий план, но по крайней мере, был.

Джексон прикрывает глаза и неверяще качает головой. Лидия, Адам и кто еще сейчас смотрит трансляцию наверняка ржут до упаду.

— В общем, раз план не сработал…

— Ты решил за мной проследить? — снисходительно предлагает Джексон.

— Да, примерно так, — соглашается Стайлз.

— Я просто… Я всего лишь хотел узнать, где ты работаешь… Ну, на случай, если ты снова пропадешь, — чем больше он говорит вслух, тем более безумными кажутся ему собственные слова. Стайлз не может посмотреть в глаза незнакомцу.

Джексон на секунду останавливает взгляд на месте, где установлена скрытая камера. Отворачивается от Стайлза и запускает руку в свои волосы. Как всё запутано. _Ну как такая херня могла случиться с ним?_ Он надеется, что парень врет, но нутром чует, что тот говорит правду. А нутро обычно не ошибается.

— Я понимаю, что… — пытается закончить Стайлз.

— Да нельзя так делать! И что, ты следишь за каждым понравившимся парнем? Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько неприятностей у меня будет из-за тебя?

— На первый вопрос ответ — нет, я никогда так не делал… хотя возможно я следил за людьми, которые мне не нравились. А на второй — извини, но у меня до сих пор башка болит и ты мог меня убить, знаешь ли.

Джексон фыркает.

— Если бы я тебя хотел убить, ты бы был мертв, — говорит он тоном, не оставляющим места для сомнений.

— Несмотря на то, что о нас думают, мы не бегаем и не убиваем людей направо и налево. Ни разу не Джейсон Борн. Никого не убивают, если только миссия не оказывается под угрозой.

— И типа от этого мне должно стать легче? Я тебе скажу, нифига не сработало.

— Да насрать мне, как ты себя чувствуешь. Ты меня подставил.

— Так ты мне веришь, правда?

На это Джексон не может ответить. Сначала нужно переговорить с коллегами.

— Если ты ни разу этого не делал… Не следил… Зачем тебе понадобилось на этот раз?

— Я уже тебе сказал. Я боялся, что больше не увижу тебя…

— Нет, но почему я? — Джексон разведчик, профессионал, и он никак не может представить себя в подобной ситуации. У него и особых чувств ни к кому не было. Никакой логики.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Хочешь, чтобы я признался, что запал на тебя? Что я считаю тебя секси и загадочным, и что я таких никогда не встречал? Это хотел услышать? Ну если дело в этом, поздравляю! — невесело усмехается Стайлз. — Самый унизительный и стыдный момент моей взрослой жизни… Спасибо тебе за него, — говорит Стайлз, глядя в стол и избегая Джексона.

Джексон ошарашен его словами, хоть и хорошо скрывает своё удивление, и они оба молчат несколько секунд.

— Ну… а теперь… есть вероятность, что ты снимешь с меня наручники? Мой босс меня уволит, если я не отзвонюсь. Мне _нужен_ мой телефон. Пожалуйста.

Стайлз не ожидает, что мольба сработает на этом парне, но попробовать-то стоит.

— Да, насчет этого… Мне надо переговорить с моим боссом для начала. И ключа у меня тоже нет. Но я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Скоро вернусь.

— Ладно, — сдаваясь, говорит Стайлз. — Вряд ли я отсюда куда-то денусь.


End file.
